1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of downhole tools. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing the inadvertent mechanical activation of the actuating mechanism of a well tool as equipment is being passed through the longitudinal bore of the well tool.
2. Related Art
Many well tools include actuating mechanisms that are mechanically activated by an activating tool disposed in the longitudinal bore of the well tool. Typically, the actuating mechanism includes an engagement section, which normally comprises a profile, that is exposed to the longitudinal bore of the well tool and that corresponds to a latch or key on the activating tool. Thus, when the activating tool is run through the longitudinal bore of the well tool, the latch or key finds and locks on the engagement section or profile and further movement of the activating tool forces the actuating mechanism to also move thereby activating it.
At various times during the downhole life of such well tools, however, pieces of equipment are run downhole and are passed through the longitudinal bore of the well tool. Illustrative of such types of equipment are coil tubing, wireline, and slick line. Illustrative of such pieces of equipment are logging tools, testing tools, shifting collets, and locators. As such equipment passes through the longitudinal bore, the equipment may drag on the actuating mechanism or catch on the engagement section or profile. The drag force or catch force exerted by the equipment on the actuating mechanism and/or profile sometimes inadvertently causes the movement and activation of the actuating mechanism. Inadvertent activation of a well tool is of course unwanted and may result in a substantial loss of time, money, and resources. The prior art would therefore benefit from an apparatus and method that prevents the inadvertent mechanical activation of the actuating mechanism of a well tool as peripheral equipment is passed through the longitudinal bore of the well tool. It would be a further benefit to the prior art if such apparatus and method allows the normal and desired activation of the actuating mechanism by way of the corresponding activating tool. In addition, the prior art would benefit if such apparatus and method is simple and easy to manufacture and install on new and existing well tools.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that:
prevents the inadvertent mechanical activation of the actuating mechanism of a well tool as peripheral equipment is passed through the longitudinal bore of the well tool;
allows the normal and desired activation of the actuating mechanism by way of the corresponding activating tool; and
is simple and easy to manufacture and install on new and existing well tools.
Other objectives of the present invention will be obvious by reading the specification and claims appended hereto.
To achieve such objectives, my invention is a protective member that is disposed within the longitudinal bore of a well tool, the well tool including an actuating mechanism adapted to be mechanically activated from the longitudinal bore. The actuating mechanism includes an engagement section, preferably a profile. The protective member, preferably a sleeve, substantially covers the actuating mechanism while leaving the engagement section exposed to the longitudinal bore. In a preferred embodiment, the sleeve is slidably disposed within the longitudinal bore between a first position and a second position. A biasing mechanism biases the sleeve into the first position, in which a sleeve first end is proximate the profile. Operation of the apparatus enables a method for preventing the inadvertent mechanical activation of the actuating mechanism of a well tool as peripheral equipment is passed through the longitudinal bore of the well tool.